Cadvan and Maerads sex life
by stacyyyyy
Summary: A look into the life of Cadvan and Maerad. I should be adding some more chapters soon. Graphic sex scene. Only for mature readers


'Maerad' Cadvan said. 'You have no idea how much I missed you!'

'I really do' she replied.

'I never told you, but, never mind' shuddered to a halt.

'No, tell me!'

'It doesn't matter, I was being stupid' he trailed off.

Maerad wanted to know what he was talking about, he was making no sense! She tried to get into his mind but when she asked he said a very firm no.

'Maerad, it is just a dream, it is of no importance'

'Cadvan, just tell me, if its not important then you can tell me right?'

'Wrong'

'Was it a fore dream?'

'Only in my deepest wishes' he whispered to the night, his eyes off focus. Suddenly his eyes flew back to Maerad and she could tell he was regretting what he had just said. Cadvan looked into Maerads eyes and he looked back. She fell through his eyes. She saw clearly what had happened since she had last seen him and last of all she found a wish, a hope, a dream of Cadvans. He suddenly tensed and she came tumbling out of his head, but not before she had seen the first part of the dream. Cadvan had been kissing her. And she had been kissing him back as a wind whipped around them. He had one hand in her hair and one at her back that was getting lower and lower and lower…

'Oh' said Maerad simply.

Cadvan ran his hands through his hair in shame.

'Maerad! I am sorry, You are so young! I forgot myself for a moment, I am sorry'.

'No Cadvan, do not worry'.

'But I have dishonored you to think of you in this way. It is wrong. You are so young!'

'Cadvan, I am not mad or dishonored. To be honest I am, well, turned on!'

'Can you forgive me- hang on, what did you just say?'

'Your dream turns me on'

'But Maerad, I do not think you understand!'

'I understand perfectly Cadvan, I have thought the same way about you so many times'

Cadvan grew hot and felt his dick tingle.

'You mean, You also feel this way?'

'Yes'Maerad blushed to the dark.

All the time they were walking closer and closer. They were practically a step away now. They both moved forward at the same and there lips pressed together.

_Maerad, help me to stop this is so wrong!_

_No Cadvan you're not doing anything wrong, now shut up!_

With this the heat flared, the kissed turned into an erotic fantasy they had both imagined over and over. They ran there hands over every part of each other. Maerad needed something now, as did Cadvan. Cadvan could no longer control himself he hadn't been with a woman for a long time, not because he hadn't had the chance to, but because although he didn't know it, he was in love.

He reached down while still kissing Maerad passionately and found the hem of her dress and lifted it to her waist where he scrunched so her legs were on show as well as the lace panties that she had worn at the ice palace of the Arkan. She didn't realize she had been given them. Probably a trick of the dungeon made them into warm respectful underwear. But in reality they were naughty panties. This seemed a good thing. Cadvan moaned into her mouth when he realized what she was wearing which made her moan in turn. His dark was getting near to rock solid and her anticipation was soaking her through. He lifted the dress over her head to reveal her tits. They were small bur firm and round. He cupped one and brought his mouth down to it. He sucked until it was hard teasing it with his tongue then he gave the other the same treatment.

During this treatment she had unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off and unbuckled his belt whilst groaning and moaning his name. When his pants slipped down she gasped. His cock was revealed and it was HUGE! Her wetness was now dripping down her leg. She couldn't help herself. She knelt to the ground and sucked HARD on his cock. He put his huge hands on the back of her head and moved it fast.

_Stop! I'm going to come!_

She obeyed and stood up. Then he knelt down and as he slid down her body the panties came down too. Cadvan moaned. He licked her inner thighs making her scream his name in impatience. He licked her DOWN THERE! She gasped again, it felt so nice! Then he flicked her clit with his tongue and her knees buckled. They were face to face again and they kissed stroking and fingering and pumping each other.

_I need you now Cadvan!_

_I need you too, but I've already gone to far, I can't take your virtue as well!_

_Fuck my virtue! Get in me!_

_How do you expect me to control myself when you speak like that!_

_I don't._

This did it for him. He jumped up and touched her lower stomach saying a few words she didn't catch. He had to this very fast because he felt like his cock was about to explode.

_It won't hurt now._

She barely heard him. She wrapped her leg round his waist and he pulled the other one up so that he was taking her full weight. She was so light. She could feel his long thick hard cock pressing at her opening. He entered her in one swift movement and she screamed and moaned and called his name. He bounced her up and down and she went with it. They went faster and faster and higher and higher. It felt so good. He suddenly stopped and she could have killed him. Something building inside her had almost reached its peak. But then he realized he just wanted a new angle. He lay her down gently but swiftly on her back and he spread her legs and entered again. He was so fast. The pressure started building again.

_Come for me Maerad come on!_

They came together, both screaming each others names to the night. He jerked a few more times and then lay still.

'Cadvan?'

'Yes Maerad?'

'Is this love, what I feel for you?'

I don't know what y u feel but I know that what I feel for you is love. I love you.

Then they fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
